Das Blut des Phönix
by Steeljren-Dag
Summary: Update! Die Welt scheint sich in den Sommerferien mal wieder ohne Harry gedreht zu haben ... oder warum interessiert sich plötzlich sogar das Zaubereiministerium für einen neuen Schüler in Hogwarts?


**Das Blut des Phönix**

* * *

Hallöchen auch alle miteinander! 

Für diejenigen unter euch, denen diese Geschicht schon vertraut vorkommt:  
Ja es ist wirklich ein echtes Update! Nach (zugegeben seeehr langer ...) Zeit hab ich mich endlich mal wieder ans Schreiben gesetzt. Grund für die lange Pause ... naja ihr werdets euch denken können - Schreibblockade Nr. 1: mir haben meine eigenen Sachen einfach nichtmehr gefallen.  
Deshalb ist das hier auch nicht einfach eine Fortsetzung sondern vielmehr eine neue, grundüberarbeitete Version.

Ich hoffe sehr, sie kommt immer noch gut (hoffentlich besser ;-) ) an!

Für alle, die zum ersten Mal hier sind: Einfach viel Spaß!

* * *

Kapitel 1: Ein neues Schuljahr

Es war ein ganz gewöhnlicher Sonntagmorgen in Little Whinging. Die sengende Hitze der letzten Wochen hatte ein wenig nachgelassen und stattdessen strich eine angenehmen Brise um die Häuser des kleinen Städtchens.

In den Vorgärten und auf den Terassen saßen gewöhnliche Familien beim Frühstück und Nachbarn tauschten über die Gartenzäune hinweg den neuesten Klatsch aus.

Das Haus der Familie Dursley im Ligusterweg Nummer vier unterschied sich in nichts von allen anderen der Straße. Vernon Dursley hatte es sich gerade am Frühstückstisch gemütlich gemacht und war dabei hinter seiner ausgebreitenden Sonntagszeitung zu verschwinden, seine Frau Petunia reckte ihren ohnehin etwas zu lang erscheinenden Hals in Richtung der Nachbarn und Dudley Dursley beschwerte sich seit einer geschlagenen Viertelstunde darüber, dass es auf der Terasse keinen Fernsehanschluss gab.

Petunia vertröstete ihn stattdessen mit einem extradick geschmierten Schokoladenbrötchen und Onkel Vernon brummte etwas von einem neuen Fernseher an Weihnachten.

Alle drei genossen sie es, an diesem Morgen wiedereinmal nur eine vollkommen normale Familie zu sein ... und dachten gar nicht daran, zum Dachfirst aufzusehen, wo sich mittlerweile vier Eulen am hellichten Tag versammelt hatten und lautstark Aufmerksamkeit forderten.

Auch Harry Potter saß auf seinem Bett und versuchte das Schuschuhen der Eulen ebenso zu ignorieren, wie Hedwigs aufgeregtes Flattern.

Allerdings bot sein halbfertiger Aufsatz über Versteinerungstränke nicht annähernd so viel Ablenkung wie Onkel Vernons Tageszeitung. Mit hängenden Schultern griff er nach dem nächsten Bogen Pergament und warf einen missmutigen Blick auf das zugenagelte Fenster und den kleinen dürren Kaktus der auf der Fensterbank stand.

Wiedereinmal ein Geburtstagsgeschenk mit dem Tante Petunia sich förmlich selbst übertroffen hatte.

Es war jetzt knapp zwei Wochen her, dass Onkel Vernon ihn dabei erwischt hatte, wie er heimlich einen Verwandlungszauber an seinem Kopfkissen ausprobierte.

Seitdem lagen die Hälfte von Harrys Schulbüchern, sein Zauberstab und das nur halbgeglückte geflügelte Kopfkissen sicher verschlossen im Keller und in Harrys Zimmer konnte nicht einmal mehr eine Staubmilbe ohne Wissen der Dursleys eindringen.

Harry sah erneut auf, als schon wieder etwas gegen sein Fenster flatterte.

„Pig, nicht doch! Du tust dir noch weh!"

Besorgt sprang Harry vom Bett und eilte in Richtung Fenster, wo eine kleine Eule sichtlich erschöpft an einem mindestens doppelt so großen Paket hing und immer noch unermüdlich gegen die Scheibe schlug.

„Ron hat dich geschickt, nicht? Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht aufmachen."

Harry kaute frustriert an seiner Unterlippe, während er das Zimmer nach irgendeinem Werkzeug absuchte, mit dem er das Fenster zumindest einen Spalt weit aufdrücken konnte.

Nichts. Nur ein paar übriggebliebene Schulbücher, der Tarnumhang, seine alte Nachttischlampe, sein ...

„Pig, ich hab da eine Idee."

„Ein wunderschöner Tag, nicht wahr Vernon?", flötete Petunia über ihre Kaffeetasse hinweg. „Ich denke wir sollten mal wieder einen kleinen Ausflug unternehmen, meinst du nicht?"

Nun warf Vernon doch einen Blick auf die Eulen, die das Dach belagerten. „Wie du meinst, Liebling. Es ist ja auch herrliches Wetter."

„Wunderbar, wir könnten mit Dudders endlich einmal wieder in den Zoo fahren. Oder..."

Zu Onkel Vernons Erleichterung wählten die Eulen genau diesen Augenblick um mit einem letzen lauten Flügelschlagen wieder vom Dachfirst abzuheben und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davonzuflattern.

„Andererseits, Petunia, in der Zeitung stand, dass es heute Nachmittag regnen könnte. Vielleicht sollten wir doch lieber das Fußballspiel im Fernsehen ansehen..."

Harry musste sich unter seinem Umhang ein Lachen verkneifen, als er Tante Petunia das Gesicht verziehen sah. Geräuschlos schloss er die kleine Kellerluke, durch die er ins Freie gelangt war und schlich sich hinters Haus, wo die vier Eulen sich gerade neben Pigwidgeon auf dem Zaun niederließen.

Eilig knotete Harry die kleinen Pakete und Briefe von ihren Füßen und verabschiedete die Tiere mit ein paar Kuchenstückchen, die er aus der Küche stibitzt hatte.

Schließlich saßen nur noch Pig und eine besonders zerzauste und erschöpfte Schleiereule vor ihm. Harry nahm ihr ein rundes Päckchen und einen Brief ab, auf dem statt eines Absenders der Abdruck einer großen, feuchten Hundenase zu sehen war.

Seit wann schickte Sirius wieder Eulen statt Papageien?

„Du Arme musst ja von ganz schön weit herkommen. Willst du ein Extrastück Kuchen?"

Dankbar machte sich die Eule über das Stück von Tante Petunias Kirschtorte her, dass Harry ihr hinhielt. Falls die den Verlust bemerkte würde sie ohnehin vermuten, dass Dudley mal wieder den Kühlschrank geplündert hatte.

Derweil versuchte Rons kleine Eule vergeblich, trotz des großen Pakets an ihren Füßen, eine heruntergefallene Kirsche zu erreichen.

„Ist ja gut, Pig, natürlich hab ich noch was für dich."

Harry überlegte kurz, wie wütend Onkel Vernon wohl noch auf ihn war und beschloss, dass es das Risiko wert war. „Willst du noch mit hoch zu Hedwig kommen? Dann kann ich dir gleich einen Brief für Ron mitgeben."

Pigwidgeon schuschuhte fröhlich und Harry ließ das als ein Ja gelten.

Schwer bepackt kam Harry wieder in seinem Zimmer an und warf sowohl seine Geschenke, als auch seine restlichen Schulbücher aufs Bett, bevor er Pig aus der Tasche zog und den Tarnumhang unter der losen Diele verstaute.

Die Dursleys würden ohnehin nicht auf die Idee kommen in den letzten Ferienwochen die Kiste im Keller zu kontrollieren.

Glücklich ließ er sich ebenfalls auf die Matraze fallen und griff nach den Geschenken, auf die er nunmehr seit Mitternacht gewartet hatte.

„Schau mal Hedwig, der hier ist von Sirius!" Vorsichtig öffnete Harry den Umschlag und faltete das Stück Pergament darin auseinander.

Hallo Harry,

alles Gute zum vierzehnten Geburtstag.

Nimm es nicht so schwer, dass du bei den Dursleys feiern musst. Ich bin sicher, dass es gar nicht so schlimm wird ...

Harry warf einen zweifelnden Blick auf den Kaktus im Fenster.

... Bei mir steht alles zum Besten. Ich werde auf dich anstoßen.

Dein Geschenk müsste der gute alte Arny auch dabei haben (Falls er es wieder unterwegs vergessen hat, auf der Rückseite steht ein Suchzauber).

Es ist etwas, dass ich in meiner Zeit in Hogwarts immer äußerst nützlich fand.

Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Geburtstag,

Schnuffel.

P.S.: Bitte kein Wort zu Moony darüber.

Verwirrt las Harry den letzten Absatz noch einmal durch, während er mit der linken Hand nach dem runden Päckchen griff und begann, sein erstes Geschenk in diesem Jahr auszuwickeln.

Unter dem Papier kam eine makelose Kristallkugel zum Vorschein, in deren Innerem kleine Nebelschwaden zu schweben schienen.

„Ein Erinnermich? Was hat Professor Lupin gegen ein Erinnermich?"

Neugierig schüttelte er die Kugel und versuchte vergeblich eine noch so kleine Veränderung der Farbe festzustellen.

Vielleicht sollte es ja nur aussehen wie ein Erinnermich. Harry griff nach seinem Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sein Geschenk. „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."

Wieder geschah nichts. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und legte die Kugel auf sein Nachttischchen. Er würde Sirius in seinem nächsten Brief fragen müssen, wie man das Ding benutzte.

Mit seinen übrigen Geschenken wusste Harry schon mehr anzufangen.

Hermine hatte ihm wie so oft ein Buch geschenkt – auch wenn er von „Die 500 besten Quidditchtaktiken" ausnahmsweise wirklich begeistert war - und die große Geburtstagstorte mit Schokofröschen, die Mrs. Weasley dem armen Pigwidgeon mitgegeben hatte war wirklich Balsam für Harrys knurrenden Magen.

Natürlich fehlte auch die übliche Post aus Hogwarts nicht. Eine Liste seiner neuen Schulbücher lag ausgebreitet neben selbstgemachten Eulencrackern und einem geflochtenen Glücksbringer aus Einhornhaar.

Was Harry überraschte, war ein weiterer kleiner Brief in einer wage vertrauten, geschwungenen Schrift.

Lieber Harry,

ich wünsche dir natürlich alles Gute zu deinem Geburtstag.

Vielleicht hat dein Freund Ronald Weasley dir schon mitgeteilt, dass wir dieses Jahr in Hogwarts einen neuen Schüler begrüßen dürfen.

Arthur war so nett, ihn im Namen des Zaubereiministeriums für die Dauer der Ferien bei sich aufzunehmen und ich denke es wäre eine ausgezeichnete Idee, wenn der junge Mann die Chance erhält, soviele Kontakte zu anderen Schülern zu knüpfen wie möglich.

Wenn du also einverstanden bist, Harry, die restlichen Wochen bis zum Schuljahresbeginn bei den Weasleys zu verbringen, schreib einfach in großen deutlichen Buchstaben Ja auf dieses Pergament.

Mit besten Grüßen,

Albus Dumbledore.

Unsicher überflog Harry noch einmal Rons Brief, in dem kein Wort über irgendwelche neuen Schüler stand. Und überhaupt – es hätte Harry eher gewundert, wenn KEIN neuer Schüler nach Hogwarts kommen würde.

... ihn im Namen des Zaubereiministeriums bei sich aufzunehmen ...

Harry spürte ein unangenehmes Kribbeln im Nacken. Er konnte es einfach nicht leiden, wenn man ihn um einen Gefallen bat, aber ihm gleichzeitig nur zur Hälfte erzählte was los war.

Andererseits ... Dumbledore hatte ihn noch nie um etwas gebeten, dass er nicht zu tun bereit gewesen wäre und wenn Ron ebenfalls eingeweiht war, wollte Harry bestimmt nicht außen vor bleiben.

Er lauschte noch einmal an seiner Zimmertür – Dudley und Vernon erwarteten im Wohnzimmer sehnsüchtig den Anpfiff, während Tante Petunia in der Küche mit den Töpfen klapperte – dann tunkte er vorsichtig seine Adlerfeder in das Tintenfässchen, dass er immer unterm Bett versteckte und kritzelte ein großes JA unter Dumbledores Brief.

Einen Moment lang geschah überhaupt nichts. Die Tinte schimmerte unverändert auf dem Pergament, Hedwig plusterte sich gelangweilt und irgendwo ein paar Straßen weiter fuhr ein laut knatterndes Motorrad vorbei.

Ungeduldig starrte Harry auf den Brief in seinen Händen. Sicher würde Dumbledore irgendeinen Zauber darin eingebaut haben. Etwas das ihn so schnell wie möglich von den Dursleys wegholte und direkt im Fuchsbau wieder auftauchen ließ. Oder eine Antwort, die erschien, sobald jemand Ja auf das Pergament geschrieben hatte.

Dummerweise geschah nichts dergleichen. Hedwig und Pig steckten die Köpfe ins Gefieder und Onkel Vernon beschwerte sich lauthals darüber, dass Motorrad fahren an Sonntagen noch nicht verboten war.

„Na toll. Wozu denn dann der ganze Aufwand." Er drehte das Pergament um, hielt es gegens Licht und war kurz davor, den Enthüllungszauber zu versuchen, den Hermine ihm gezeigt hatte.

Aber was er auch tat, es blieb einfach ein völlig normaler Brief.

Frustriert warf sich Harry wieder aufs Bett und griff nach einem weiteren Stück Schokotorte, während Onkel Vernon im Wohnzimmer den Fernseher lauter drehte, um das Knattern auf der Straße zu übertönen.

BUMM ... BUMM ... BUMM ... Klirrrr

Vor Schreck ließ Tante Petunia die gute Kristallschüssel fallen, die sie gerade mit Pudding füllte, als etwas so fest gegen die Haustür schlug, dass die in den Angeln bebte.

"Was soll das denn?" Onkel Vernons Stimme hatte bereits jenen unangenehm kreischenden Ton angenommen, den sie immer bekam, wenn er bei etwas so existentiellen wie einem wichtigen Fussballspiel gestört wurde. "Diese vermaledeiten Vertreter, jetzt wollen sie einem wohl schon am lieben Sonntag ihre Zeitungen aufschwatzen!"

Harry konnte sich den fortgeschrittenen Rotton im Gesicht seines Onkels nur zu gut vorstellen, als der die Tür aufriss.

"WIR KAUFEN NICH..."

Die Tür wurde so schnell wieder zugeschlagen, wie Onkel Vernon sie geöffnet hatte. Das war kein gutes Zeichen!

... Oder genau genommen ein sehr, sehr Gutes! Und tatsächlich schallte einen tiefen Atemzug später ein aufgebrachtes "HAARRYY!" durch das kleine Haus.

Am Liebsten hätte Harry das immer noch schweigsame Pergament in seinen Händen geküsst. Alles was Onkel Vernon so schnell auf hundertachzig brachte MUSSTE einfach mit Zauberrei zu tun haben!

Hektisch warf er die Bettdecke über seine Briefe und Geschenke - und bereute es in dem Moment, in dem sie die Reste der Schokotorte unter sich begrub - setzte Pigwidgeon in den Eulenkäfig und riss die Tür seines Zimmers auf. "Was ist denn los, Onkel?", rief er so unschuldig wie möglich die Treppe hinunter.

"Mach es weg! Auf der Stelle! Ich will nicht, dass diese ... diese ... KREATUR auch nur eine Sekunde länger in meinem Vorgarten steht!"

"Nun, dann würde ich vorschlagen, mach die Tür auf und lass sie rein."

Sein Onkel war viel zu aufgebracht um auch noch auf Harrys frechen Tonfall anzuspringen. An der Haustür klopfte es ein zweites Mal und Tante Petunia und Dudley versuchten angestrengt hinter Vernons Rücken durch die schmalen Fenster neben der Tür zu starren.

"Hereinlassen! In mein Haus!"

"Nun mach schon, Vernon! Wenn die Nachbarn nun aus dem Fenster sehen ...!"

Sie hatten es noch immer nicht geschafft, ein Stück des sonderbaren Besuchers zu erspähen und der Gedanke, dass die Nachbarn das noch vor ihnen tun würden, entsetzte Tante Petunia fast noch mehr als die Vorstellung, ein magisches Wesen - oder was immer es auch war - im Garten stehen zu haben.

Vernon Dursley starrte immer noch mit kochend rotem Gesicht zu Harry hinauf und bekam immer bedrohlichere Ähnlichkeit mit einem schnaufenden Walross, aber als der Junge auf der Treppe sich nicht rührte, schien ihm aufzugehen, dass er die Sache selbst in die Hand nehmen musste.

Entschlossen sich nicht länger für dumm verkaufen zu lassen, zog er die Schultern hoch und stapfte wie ein kampfbereiter Grizzly zurück zur Haustür.

Harry verrenkte sich auf der Treppe fast den Hals, aber er konnte von seiner Position aus nicht durch den schmalen Schlitz schauen, zu dem Onkel Vernon die Tür geöffnet hatte.

"Hören sie!", knurrte er gerade nach draußen. "Sie werden dieses Haus nur unter einer einzigen Bedingung betreten! Wir sind eine normale Familie und ich verbitte mir JEDE Art von Zauberei oder Magie oder irgendwelchem anderen Firlefanz! Kommen sie herein, sagen sie was sie wollen und verschwinden sie wieder!"

Ein unverständliches Grummeln war zu hören und schließlich trat Vernon von der Tür zurück und herein kamein gewaltiger Wust aus Haaren, Maulwurfspelz, Tüten und Paketen. Der Anblick entlogte Dudley spontan ein entsetztes Quieken und Tante Petunia schlug die Hände vorden Mund, aber Harry hätte gar nicht begeisterter sein können.

"HAGRID!"

"Hllo Hewwy!"Fröhlich drückte Hagrid dem kurz vor der Explosion stehenden Vernon eines seiner Pakete in die Hände und stellte erstmal die Tüte ab, deren Henkel er mit den Zähnen festgehalten hatte.

„Oh Mann, Hagrid! Hat Dumbledore dich geschickt?"

„Hmm. Sollte grade n paar Sachen für Mrs. Weasley besorgen, als deine Nachricht kam. Tut mir leid, dass es so lang gedauert hat."

„NACHRICHT!" Onkel Vernon hatte offenbar seine Sprache zurückgewonnen und sehr viel besser war seine Laune durch die Neuigkeit nicht geworden. „Du hast ihn also herbestellt, dass hätte ich mir doch glatt denken können! Na warte, Bürschchen, das wird Konsequenzen haben!"

Er setzte bereits dazu an, Harry für die nächsten Tage ohne Erbarmen zurück in sein Zimmer zu schicken, als er aus den Augenwinkeln Petunias entsetztes Kopfschütteln bemerkte. Hagrid hatte es immerhin schon bei seinem ersten Besuch nicht sonderlich gut aufgenommen, wie die Dursleys Harry normalerweise behandelten.

„Also was wollen sie hier?", wandte sie sich stattdessen an den Halbriesen, der nach wie vor zwischen ihnen im Flur stand.

„Na Harry abholen natürlich. Hat er nich gesagt, dass er mitkommt?"

„ABHOLEN? Harry wird nirgendwo hingehen, bevor der Zug zu dieser grauenhaften Schule fährt!" Vernon baute sich bedrohlich vor Hagrid auf, nicht gewillt Harry irgendwo hingehen zu lassen, wo jemand von seiner Abnormität – wie die Dursleys es gewöhnlich nannten – erfahren konnte.

„Grauenhaft!" Hagrid schien ehrlich entrüstet Hogwarts so beschrieben zu hören. Er funkelte Vernon aus seinen kleinen Käferaugen so böse an, dass Harry sich entschloss, einzugreifen.

„Onkel Vernon, bitte. Ich bin für den Rest der Ferien bei den Weasleys eingeladen. Du weißt doch , mein Freund Ron aus H ... aus der Schule." Er nahm zwar nicht an, dass sein Onkel sich davon überzeugen ließ, nur weil er 'bitte' sagte, andererseits wusste Harry sehr genau, wann es genug der frechen Antworten war.

Hagrid hingegen war das ganze Theater langsam zuviel. Er war nicht gekommen um sich oder Hogwarts beleidigen zu lassen!

Wie ein Berg aus Maulwurfspelz zog er Schultern und Kinn hoch, nickte den drei Dursleys noch einmal zu und sah zu Harry nach oben. „Nun, dann pack deine Sachen, Harry. Ich warte draußen auf dich, Mrs Weasley hat bestimmt das Essen längst fertig."

Da weder Vernon, noch Petunia irgendeine Reaktion auf Hagrids Aufforderung zeigten, flitzte Harry schlicht und ergreifend die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hinauf und zog seinen großen alten Koffer vom Schrank.

Lieber schnell packen und verschwinden, bevor Tante Petunia aufging, dass Hagrid in der ganzen Nachbarschaft zu sehen war, wenn er wirklich vorm Haus wartete.

In Höchsttempo flogen Bücher, frische Unterhosen, Geschenke und Schulsachen in den großen Koffer und sogar die Reste der Schokotorte quetschte Harry noch unter den Deckel.

„Kommt schon, Hagrid wartet unten!" Flüsterte er Pig und Hedwig zu, als er den Eulenkäfig unter den Arm klemmte und wieder in den Hausflur stürmte ... wo Hagrid ganz allein stand und ihm zuwinkte.

„Was hast du denn mit ihnen gemacht?"

Verwundert starrte Harry ins Wohnzimmer, wo die Dursleys es sich vorm Fernseher niedergelassen hatten und offenbar alles ignorierten, was auch nur entfernt mit Magie zu tun hatte.

Hagrid zwinkerte nur viel sagend und griff nach Harrys Koffer.

„Du hast doch nicht...?"

Pfeifend spazierte Hagrid durch die Haustür.

„Hagrid, du weißt, dass du nicht Zaubern darfst!"

„Aber das würd ich doch nie tun!", verteidigte sich der grinsende Halbriese. „Sie haben ganz allein beschlossen, mich nicht mehr zu beachten."

„Hagrid!" Schnell waren Koffer und Käfig am Motorrad befestigt und Harry kletterte hinter Hagrid auf den Sitz.

„Ehrlich!"

* * *

Nun denn ... Für Kritiken jeder Art bin ich immer offen. Und falls sich irgendwo ein Fehlerteufelchen eingeschlichen hat ... es ist ein bisschen her, dass ich die Bücher gelesen hab 


End file.
